Free Period Fun
by southernbangel
Summary: It's time for Nathan to cash in on his end of the bargain.


**Summary: **It's time for Nathan to cash in on his end of the bargain. Sequel to _The Bargain_ (posted at my fic community on LJ).

**Rating:** Adult. Most definitely adult.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Will never be mine.

**Author's Notes:**Written for the OTH 2008 Ficathon for lauralovesnaley who requested spanking, Haley's classroom and kinky smut.

**AN2:** Thank you to everyone for the kind reviews on my stories. I greatly appreciate all of the feedback. It makes my day whenever I get notification of a new review, it really does!

* * *

"I have a staff meeting right after school, and then a parent's conference at four, so I should be home no later than five," Haley tells her husband as they bustle around the kitchen, both scrambling to get ready for the day. "Can you pick up Jamie after school? Oh, and do you have time to take him this morning before your workout or do I need to drop him off?

"Nah, I've got. I don't have to be there until nine, so I can take Jamie. Isn't that right, Jimmy Jam?"

Jamie nods, always eager to spend time with his daddy, and hops down from his chair, shouting to his parents that he can't forget to get his item for Show and Tell.

"No Chester this time, buddy," Haley yells after him, turning back to Nathan with an amused grin. "I didn't think I'd ever hear the end of it from his teacher after the last time. Apparently Chester left a few 'surprises' for Ms. Jane to find throughout the week and Jamie told her it was a sign that he liked being in her room."

Nathan laughs out loud, amused as always by his son's antics. "So that explains the dirty looks she gave me for about a week."

Haley nods, quickly attempting to stifle a yawn. She'd—no, _they_ had been up late last night and during the momentary quiet brought on by their son running to his bedroom, her late night is catching up to her. With a busy day ahead of her, she couldn't afford to let exhaustion overwhelm her, but her husband was too sexy to resist last night. She blushes when she thinks of the previous night's more. . . adventuresome activities, something that doesn't escape Nathan's notice.

"Someone feeling tired this morning?" He teases her as he pours himself another cup of coffee.

Although his doctor has suggested he cut back on the caffeine as he pursues basketball, he can't function in the morning without a cup or two. Haley was always nagging him to follow the doctor's orders, but he just can't give his morning coffee. He knows he'll have to sooner rather than later because lately she's been making noise about which would he rather give up: sex or caffeine. It's not a hard decision, except when Jamie comes bouncing into their room on a Saturday morning before sunrise; on mornings like that, it's hard to think about giving up caffeine.

But as he watches his wife maneuver around the kitchen, her skirt hugging tightly to her curves, he knows it's no contest. He's always heard caffeine withdrawal headaches are a bitch to deal with; he can't imagine how painful sex withdrawal headaches would be, particularly no-sex-with-Haley headaches. He shudders at the thought.

"Well, I was the one who did all the work," she retorts as she places a few graded papers in her satchel. "You just laid back and enjoyed the show."

"And what a show it was," he laughs.

"What show, Mama?"

Both parents' eyes widen as Jamie's boyish voice interrupts their teasing. Jamie was always sneaking up on them, breaking up make-out sessions—or would be make-out sessions—and overhearing heated flirting and teasing five-year-old ears shouldn't hear. Although Haley grew up in a household where the parents were openly affectionate (almost _too_ open, in her opinion), Nathan hadn't, and neither wanted to emotionally traumatize their son at too young an age. Haley still shudders when she remembers walking in on her parents nearly having sex in the kitchen when she was twelve. The "birds and bees" conversation that followed was equally as mortifying, especially when her parents could barely keep their hands off one another during the talk.

"What show?" Jamie repeats his question, his small face screwing up in frustration. "What show is Mama talking about, Daddy?"

"Uh, just something that was on the television late last night, son," Nathan tells him. "Why don't you make sure your bag is ready for school and meet me by the door while I tell Mama bye, okay?

Jamie nods and takes off to grab his book bag, running back in with a shout of "Bye, Mama! I love you!" and a kiss for Haley before rushing to wait for his dad by the door to the garage.

Nathan walks over to Haley, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her to his chest. He leans down to nuzzle her neck, pressing a series a soft kisses to the slender column of her throat.

"Speaking of the show, I have it on good authority that it's one of Mama's favorite shows," he whispers into her ear.

"You do, huh? Well, I think your good authority is right," she teases as she presses back to him, biting her lip to stifle a moan at the feel of his hard, lean body against her. "Very, very right."

"You still have fourth period free, right?"

She nods, unsure why he's asking. Although Nathan is at the school quite often, it's usually early in the mornings or in the afternoons to help with the Ravens, rarely during classes.

"Good. I'll see you then." With a final kiss to her cheek and a playfully gentle slap to her ass, he is gone, whistling jauntily after telling Jamie he'll be right there.

"Nathan," she calls after him. "Do you want to have lunch together or something?"

He turns back to her, a wide, easy grin appearing as he slowly looks her up and down. "Or something."

* * *

Three and a half hours later after the first bell, Haley dismisses her third period class and grabs her phone from her desk. Nathan had sent her a text during second period with the cryptic message _See you after class, Mrs. Scott_. Having long given up trying to figure out her husband, she pushes it from her mind, after seeing he hadn't contacted her since his first message.

_He's probably just trying to be cute_, she thinks to herself as she straightens the papers on her desk and begins to prepare for her fifth period class. Quickly becoming immersed in her work, she is startled when she hears the door to her classroom close, the sound of the lock clicking nearly thunderous in the quiet room. Haley looks up to find Nathan leaning against the now-closed door, arms crossed over his chest and his patented "I'm Nathan Scott" smirk fully in place.

"Nathan, what are you doing here?"

Although he told her this morning that he'd come by during her free period, not to mention his earlier text, she is still surprised to find him standing in her classroom. Not that it isn't a welcome sight because it is, especially when he's looking so incredibly sexy in his workout clothes (a sweaty Nathan is always a sexy Nathan, according to Haley), but still a surprising one.

"I told you I'd be here, didn't I?" he asks.

She shrugs. "Yes, but to be honest, I didn't think you were serious. You want to grab a table in the courtyard and share my lunch?

He shakes his head, walking--_stalking_, she thinks to herself as she watches her husband cross the room before stopping in front of her desk. He places his hands on her desk and leans forward, his biceps bulging against the arms of his shirt, something Haley doesn't fail to notice.

"I'm here to cash in on my part of our bargain," he states, his eyes turning a familiar darker blue. The blue they only turn when he is thinking naughty thoughts, which he is most definitely doing.

"Bargain? What barg—oh my god, Nathan, you can't be serious! It's school hours and I have a class coming in 45 minutes," Haley exclaims when she realizes to what bargain Nathan was referring.

A week ago Haley and Nathan made a deal: if Nathan agreed to act out one of Haley's fantasies, then she would do anything he wanted in return. Of course, Nathan immediately agreed; all he needed to hear was "Haley" and "fantasy" and he was raring to go. No stranger to kinky sex (no matter her outward appearance to family and friends, behind closed doors Haley James Scott was definitely kinky, for which Nathan was eternally grateful), Nathan knew exactly what he wanted Haley to do. He planned it for a week, asked some subtle questions over the last several days to make sure Haley wouldn't have a parent conference or other meeting during her free period.

A week's worth of planning and now it's time to collect.

He nods, a look of lustful determination evident on his face. "Yes. You agreed, Hales."

He isn't going to let Haley worm her way out of this. She fucked him with a dildo, for pete's sake, which, okay, he enjoyed—a _lot_--but she agreed to do anything, damnit. And anything meant her classroom during her free period.

"But Nathan, this is my _classroom_. Anyone could walk in. Principal Turner could walk in," she protests, ignoring her damp panties—that had been damp since she realized what bargain he was referring to—and the desire curling low in her belly. She shifts restlessly in her seat, hoping Nathan misses the subtle sign of her. . . discomfort.

Nathan, however, does not miss it. In fact, his gaze is so focused on his wife he doesn't miss any of the signs that tell him she is as turned on by the idea as he is: the slight dilation of her pupils, the heavy breathing she's trying to mask, and the not-so-subtle shifting. No, he doesn't miss a thing, not after nearly seven years of marriage.

"Haley, you agreed to do whatever I want, and what I want involves your classroom during your free period. Oh, and maybe some spanking," he grins, waiting for her reaction to _that_ piece of information.

It takes a moment to sink it but when it does, oh how he is amused by her reaction.

"What?!" she screeches, rising from her seat so fast the chair is knocked backwards. Nathan bites back his laughter at the sight of his slightly panicked wife, waving her hands in the air in frenzied motions. "Are you crazy?! We most certainly cannot do. . . _that_," she hisses, her hands continuing their frantic motions, "in here. What if a student walks in?" She ignores, or tries to ignore, the frisson of excitement that races through her at his suggestion.

"I locked the door."

She is silent for a moment and Nathan knows she's close to caving. He doesn't even bother to hide his grin at the thought.

"Well, what if someone walks by and happens to glance inside? I don't think they need to see their English teacher in. . . that type of position." Her protest lacks censure, and despite her reluctance, or maybe partly because of it, she is becoming more and more aroused by the idea.

"There isn't a window in your door, Hales. And the other windows lead to that empty courtyard, so those arguments don't work," he tells her, his grin turning into a leer as she struggles to find an excuse.

"I-I just can't, Nathan," she pleads, though her voice has lost its note of protest. Instead, there are hints of intrigue and excitement, hints Nathan doesn't miss.

Before she has time to react, he is standing behind her, pressing her into the desk. She can feel him, hard and throbbing against her, and she shivers as he moves closer, his breath hot and heavy against her neck.

"I think you can, babe, and more than that, I think you want to," he whispers, his hands drifting to grip her hips.

His grip tightens when she pushes against him, her firm bottom wiggling against his hard cock. _Oh yeah, she definitely wants it_, he thinks to himself as she wiggles her ass again. His hands venture lower, yanking the hem of her skirt up in order to feel her naked skin. Haley's breathing becomes heavier as his fingers traverse the smooth expanse of her upper thighs. Using his knees to nudge her legs open, his hands dance over her flesh, tiny goose bumps rising in his wake as he circles closer to her center. He teases her, fingers venturing over the lacy material over her panties. She gasps when he pops the leg band, and he laughs when she shoots him a dirty look over her shoulder.

"That hurt, Nathan," she mock pouts, her plump lower lip sticking out and leaving him with the urge to suck it into his mouth.

"Oh baby, want me to kiss it and make it better?" He waggles his eyebrows at her exaggeratedly, causing Haley to laugh and pop a kiss on his chin.

"Promise?" she purrs, her voice soft and seductive, and Nathan groans at the thrum of pleasure that shoots straight to his cock at the sound.

He raises her skirt, tugging the material until it is gathered at her waist. Keeping one hand at the front of the measly scrap of fabric his wife calls underwear, he moves the other hand to her ass, running his hand over one cheek. A low cry sounds from her throat, and when his hands slip beneath her panties, fingers drifting, curling, teasing, she keens and pushes back against him hard. Nathan's eyes roll in the back of his head at her sudden movement and the friction against his arousal.

"Fuck," he breathes.

"Yeah," she answers, her voice catching as the fingers caressing her ass slip lower. "Oh god, Nathan, more."

"More what, Hales?" he asks, his thumb swiping over her clit briefly.

"That," she screeches as she reaches behind her with one hand to fumble with his shorts. She tugs desperately at his shorts, needing them off him _now_, whining when her position prevents her from doing so. "Need you, need you," she babbles, nearly falling face-first into the desk when her remaining arm gives out as the pleasure rushes through her.

Nathan continues to tease her clit, the rough pads of his fingers tapping a light rhythm on the hard bundle of nerves. One of Haley's hands shoots down to entwine with his, and, with no hesitation, she places their fingers at her entrance, her meaning clear. Not for the first time, he is thankful that his wife is often the aggressor in their lovemaking, a marked contrast from the first months of their marriage so many years ago.

"In me, Nathan," she moans, "I need them in me."

Glancing at the clock, he notices they have plenty of time before her next class. Perfect for what he wants to do next.

"Not yet, babe."

He pulls his hand from her pussy, smirking at her needy cry of protest, and steps back, ignoring his own body's protest at no longer being pressed against her warm softness. He moves to sit in her chair, turning Haley around and pulling her to stand between his spread legs. She glances down at his obvious arousal and, with a smirk so near to his own he almost shudders, reaches down to grip his cock through his shorts.

"Is this all for me?" She licks her lips in a suggestive manner, her own lust ricocheting up several notches. Her husband has a terrific body, and she loves exploring and playing with it. Her son's favorite toy is the Wii game station his Uncle Skills bought him for his birthday; Haley's is Nathan's body.

"Yes, but not now," he tells her, though neither miss the reluctant note in his voice. Haley grins, sure she'll be able to break his stubborn nature with just a few more twists of her hand.

She slowly jacks him off, the silky material of his shorts adding an extra dimension of pleasure. Nathan closes his eyes and groans, becoming lost in the sensation for several long moments, until he remembers his earlier plan. His eyes snap open and with some reluctance, he pries her hand from his cock, but his grin tells her she'll continue what she started soon.

"Nathan," she whimpers when he removes her hand. "I want to touch you, baby."

"Don't worry, you will," he grins, eyes crinkling with amusement at the desperation in Haley's voice. God, he loves teasing her like this! "But first I want to touch you."

For a moment, the responsible teacher in Haley reappears and she hesitates, biting her lip as she glances first at the locked door to her classroom and then the clock. She debates internally, and as Nathan watches, he knows he won't pressure her further. He wants this, he's hard as a rock at the thought of it, but he needs Haley to want it, too. Although they're no strangers to fooling around in her classroom—hell, even while they were students, they utilized the Tutoring Center quite frequently—they've never done anything during the school day, only after hours or on weekends when she comes in to catch up on anything that didn't get done during the week. Afraid that he pushed her boundaries too far too fast, he starts to rise from the chair, intent on somehow sneaking into the locker room to take care of his straining erection, when she pushes him back into the seat.

"Okay, let's do this."

He studies her for any sign of reluctance, of unwillingness, and although he finds none, he still asks. "Are you sure, Hales? We don't have to do this. I'm sorry if I pushed you earlier."

"A bargain is a bargain, Nathan. Besides," she grins, her nose crinkling in the most adorable way, "I was just thinking of the best way to do this."

Eyebrows raised, he chuckles at his wife's statement. "And what is the best way?"

She steps closer between his legs and begins to unbutton her shirt, revealing tantalizing patches of skin. When the shirt is unbuttoned she lets it hang open, and Nathan's eyes are drawn to the narrow band of flesh exposed down the center of her torso. The front clasp of her bra teases him, and his fingers nearly burn with the urge to flick the fastener open and reveal her beautiful breasts. Of all of his wife's many physical attributes, her breasts are his favorite. With a rack like that, how could they not?

"Well," she drawls out the syllable, her lips curving at the corners, "I thought you might sit there and turn me over your knee and. . ."

"And," he prompts when she trails off. He is almost ready to come at both her slow striptease and her suggestive words.

"And spank me like you said."

He suggested it, he had been planning this for a week, but hearing the words spill from Haley's mouth causes his cock to twitch. Standing before him, her shirt unbuttoned and skirt hiked around her waist, pelvis encased by her tiny panties and hair tousled slightly, she is a breathtaking sight. Taking a deep breath, he tries to calm the fire raging in his veins. He is completely unsuccessful when she turns her back to him and wiggles her bottom, the lacy material molding to her ass causing his cock to grow impossibly harder.

She lets out a shriek when he grabs her around the waist and pulls her backwards. Pressing kisses down her spine, he holds her tighter when she begins to shift on her feet.

"That tickles, Nathan," she says through a giggle, and he ignores her for a moment while he continues to tease her.

He straightens and urges her from between his legs. He brings his knees closer together and pats his thighs, indicating she should settle on his lap. She winks at him before lying across his lap, making sure to squirm enough while getting settled to create some extremely pleasurable friction.

"Shit, Hales," he hisses through clenched teeth as her squirming and wriggling pushes him closer to the breaking point.

Once settled, her breasts pressing firmly into his thigh, her hair falling like a curtain around her face, Haley prepares herself for the first blow. Unconsciously tensing in anticipation, she is startled when, instead of the expected slap, his hands gently massage her bottom, fingers slipping over and under her panties. He tugs the material down, urging her to lift slightly so he can pull her underwear to her knees.

"Beautiful," he whispers as his hands continue to work their magic over Haley, his gentle but firm caress lulling her into a hazy state of consciousness. "You're so beautiful, baby."

"You're staring at my naked ass. Of course you think I'm beautiful now," she murmurs as his touch slowly drives her crazy, the unhurried pace ratcheting her lust up a notch or ten with every leisurely pass of his hands.

"Well, you do have a serious, Haley James Scott."

Her only response is an indecipherable mumble. Her belly clenches when his pace increases slightly, and her center aches to be filled with his fingers or cock. Opening her mouth to tell him to do _something_ to ease the ache, her protest turns into a yelp as he smacks her bottom suddenly, the stinging slap turning the arousal flaming low in her belly into a raging inferno. Nathan rains a series of blows to her ass before moving to the sensitive spot of her upper thighs. She wiggles against the erection digging into her belly and smirks at his softly muttered curse.

So, she wants to play dirty, does she? He'll show her who's boss right now.

Riding the fine line between pleasure and pain, Haley lets out a sharp, pleasure-tinged cry when the spankings land on the back of her thighs. Having played this game several times before, her husband knows exactly where to place the smacks and the amount of force to use to drive Haley to the edge, and as he continues to redden her thighs, he pauses in between spankings to rub the enflamed flesh. This only serves to push Haley ever closer to release and she pushes up slightly in a silent sign for Nathan to finish what he started and to let her come, damnit!

He stills his hand for a moment before growling, "You'll come when I say you can come."

The ache in her pussy blooms into an almost painful throbbing at his order. She loves that they can switch roles so easily; one moment Haley is in control, the next Nathan takes the dominant role. Needing release and not caring about his earlier command (she knows the "punishment" will be well worth it), she slips a hand to her pussy. Before she can do anything, he grabs her wrist and pulls it slowly away.

"You want to come, Hales? You need to come?" His whisper is heavy and heated in the air, and Haley shivers at the commanding tone. That doesn't escape Nathan's notice and he leans down to whisper in her ear, "You need me, don't you, baby? You need my fingers fucking your pussy? Or maybe you want my cock?"

She nods frantically, desperate for something, _anything_. "God, yes, Nathan. Please, baby, please."

He stops the sweep of his hand over her rear and thighs, his hand stopping near her core. His fingers trace the delicate lips, dipping shallowly into her center and causing Haley to jerk on his lap. Grinning at her reaction, Nathan teases her clit with short, firm strokes, drawing out her pleasure.

"What do you need, baby? You gotta tell me," he prompts her as he flicks her clit, sending Haley squealing at the unexpected action.

Repeating her action from minutes earlier, she brings her hand to his, fingers bumping with his as she shows him exactly what she needs. She brushes a thumb across her clit, shuddering as the pleasure rushes through over her like a freight train.

"This," she hisses as she thrusts two fingers inside her pussy

Nathan's breath catches in his throat at the sight of his half-naked wife laying across his lap, firm bottom tantalizingly close, wriggling and shaking as she chases her orgasm. Her constant movements are causing a nearly unbearable friction against his cock, and he grits his teeth as her hand bumps against his erection. As her fingers continue to thrust in her core, he is suddenly jealous of those fingers, and without an ounce of shame, he yanks her into a seated position on his lap, her back pressed to his chest.

So lost in her desire, Haley wonders for a moment if she is flying as she is pulled upwards in a sudden rush, her hands scrabbling to grab hold of something to steady herself. She is pulled tightly against Nathan's chest, his hands racing down her torso to her pussy. Without preamble, he thrusts two fingers into her heated depths, and with his free hand, he pops open the front clasp of her bra, eagerly fondling her newly freed breasts.

"Oh shit, Nathan," she says as his hands tease her pussy and breasts.

He pinches her nipple at the same time he brushes a thumb across her clit, and Haley is torn on whether to thrust her chest forward or push down against the fingers thrusting in and out of her pussy. Her decision is made for her when his hand leaves her breasts to join the other. Spreading his knees slightly, opening her further to his wandering touch, he pinches her clit with his free hand, and Haley feels the knot in her womb threaten to unravel. One more thrust, one more pinch and she'll be there. . .

"Are you close?" His breath is hot against her ear, and he can't prevent the grin that forms as she shudders, obviously close to climaxing. "Are you, Hales?"

Unable to form words, the white-hot lust coursing through her veins leaves her babbling incoherently, her head jerking as a response to his question.

"Okay, babe, get ready," he warns her as he shifts her forward slightly, allowing him enough room to pull his cock from his shorts.

Mindless to anything but his fingers inside her, twisting and turning and oh god, doing all sorts of things to her that are driving her wild, she grunts with displeasure when he removes them. She starts to protest, but is silenced when she feels him raise her off his lip, placing the tip of his cock at her entrance.

She pushes down against him urgently, needing, wanting him inside her. _God, yes_, she thinks to herself as the end barely enters her. _More, need more_. She pushes harder, and she frowns when she hears her husband choking back a laugh at her frenzied motions.

Assured that he is in control, Nathan takes his time, shallowly entering Haley. He uses one hand to rub her clit, his fingers gathering some of the plentiful liquid to lubricate his cock. She is so wet, so tight, and his eyes roll into the back of his head as he lowers her another inch. His hand flies to join the other at her waist to maintain his control.

"Oh fuck, Haley, you're so tight. How can you still be so tight?" His question is rhetorical because when he's inside his wife, her _wettightgodsotight_ warmth surrounding him, he's not one for discussion.

She struggles against his grip, needing him all the way inside her _now_, but his pace remains slow and torturous. He thrusts up slightly before sitting back down, leaving only the tip inside her. Unable to take it any longer, she reaches a hand down to cup his balls, her fingers tickling the delicate sacs.

"Holy shit," he cries out at the unexpected, though mind-numbingly pleasurable, action.

His grip on her waist falters, leaving Haley enough room to thrust down, burying his cock fully inside her. Their cries of happiness at being fully joined mingle in the air, echoing throughout the otherwise quiet room. They are both still for a moment, Nathan's forehead resting on her shoulder. Her inner walls are rippling behind her and he struggles to maintain the slight thread of control he has left. When she clenches around him, all hope is lost.

She rises off of him, using the arms of the chair to aid her movements, before slamming down once more. She repeats the action, and Nathan sits back and watches as she fucks herself on his cock. It is one of the sexiest things he's ever seen, the muscles in her back rippling with her frantic pace and her ass shaking slightly with her movements. He wishes for a moment she was facing him so he could watch her breasts but he contents himself with cupping them in his hands.

"Yes," she hisses, "touch me, baby."

He answers by pinching her erect nipples, and then soothing the sharp bite with a gentle rubbing motion. She keens low in her throat, the sound causing his cock to twitch inside, and she increases the pace slightly as she nears climax.

She moves her hands to rest on his knees, bending slightly forward to allow for a deeper penetration. She continues to thrust herself onto his cock, her orgasm just within reach. She can't quite get there, and sensing the desperate tension building in his wife's slight frame, Nathan lowers a hand to her lower half. He rests his thumb against her clit, allowing Haley to dictate the pressure of his touch.

Sighing with relief at her husband's gesture, she presses against him, the brush of his thumb the final push she needs. With one last thrust she shatters, colors flashing behind her eyes as she spirals into a powerful climax.

When she comes down, she slumps against his chest and tries to catch her breath. Nathan wraps his arms around her chest, hugging him to her, and as he moves, she becomes aware that he is still fully hard inside her. Deciding to help him out, she pulls up and begins to rise up, leaving only the tip inside her. She glances over her shoulder, a teasing smile on her lips, and he responds with his own grin.

"Wanna come, baby?"

She giggles at his frenetic nod. She clenches her muscles tightly, and he lets out a strangled gasp. She lowers herself slightly, reaching her hand down to circle the base of his cock. Stroking the part of his cock not inside her, she pushes him close to the edge. She slows her pace for several long tortuous moments, and Nathan chokes out a mangled plea for more. His wish is granted, and Haley removes her hand from his cock, bringing it to his balls. She squeezes gently and thrusts down completely as he thrusts upwards.

Their pelvises meet sharply, and he growls his appreciation as his orgasm rushes through him. His climax triggers a smaller one from Haley, and she once again slumps against him as she recovers. Their breathing eventually slows, and she turns slightly to press a kiss to his throat. Not content with that meager kiss, he angles his head to kiss her fully, his tongue tangling with hers playfully.

He shifts slightly, his cock slipping out of her, and Haley moans at the loss. He grins at her and reaches over to tweak a nipple.

She playfully slaps his hand away, her eyes drifting to the clock. She jerks upwards when she sees they only have a minute or two before the bell rings. Oh god oh god ohgodohgodohgod.

"Nathan," she yelps, jumping up from his lap and stumbling slightly s the panties around her ankles hinder her movements. "We have to get dressed now. My next class will be here in a few minutes," she tells him as she reaches down to pull up her underwear and smooth her skirt back into place.

For a moment he doesn't hear her, his eyes focused on her naked breasts as they jiggle and sway with her rapid redressing. He mourns at the loss when she clasps her bra and hurriedly buttons her shirt before tucking it into her skirt.

"Nathan," she states more firmly when she realizes he isn't moving, rolling her eyes at his distracted stare. "Nathan, move it! Do you want the kids to walk in and see you like that?" She glances down at his disheveled appearance, and tries to fight down the renewed desire at the sight of him slumped in her chair, clearly spent from their earlier activities.

He shakes his head to clear it of the naked-Haley-breasts fog, and jumps from the chair when he realizes the time.

"Haley, why didn't you tell me?" He barks as he tucks his cock back into his shorts.

She crosses her arm and cocks a hip, a defiant expression on her face. "I did tell you, Nathan, but you were too busy gawking at my boobs to hear me."

Shooting her a contrite grin, he steps closer and runs his hands down her upper arms. He pulls her closer and, sparing a glance at the clock, decides they have enough time.

"I'm sorry, Hales, but when your naked boob are that close to me, what am I supposed to do," he tells her as he lowers her head to nibble at her neck.

Fully aware of what he is doing as well as the rapidly approaching bell, she indulges him for only a moment before stepping back. She rises to her tiptoes and presses a smacking kiss to his mouth, smiling against his lips when his hands wander to her rear.

"Alright, Romeo, you need to go," she says as she breaks away from him. "The bell is about to ring and I teach English, not Sex Ed."

He laughs in response, and Haley straightens her skirt again, smoothing out the slight wrinkles. She runs a hand through her hair and turns to Nathan.

"How do I look?"

"Like you were just well and truly fucked?" He volunteers, a teasing smile on his face.

"Nathan!"

"You look fine, like a respectable teacher. One who didn't just allow her husband to turn her over his knee and spank her before fucking her. Nope, not at all," he teases as he brushes a tendril of hair behind her ear.

"Nathan!"

"Hales, I'm kidding. You look fine, I swear. Although maybe your cheeks are a little pink. . ."

She scrambles for her purse and pulls out a compact mirror. She sighs when she sees he is right. Her skin is flushed, although not enough that one would automatically think she had just had sex with her husband.

At that moment the bell rings and they both glance at the door. He turns back to her with a grin. "Made it just in time. I guess I won't get detention after all for screwing around with the teacher."

"Nathan!"

"Bye, Hales, I love you." He leans forward to press a quick kiss to her mouth. "See you at home in a few hours."

"Bye, babe. Oh, will you pick up some milk on your way home?"

He salutes her and dodges two kids running into the room. They both pause and stare at him, one nudging the other and whispering, "Dude, that's Nathan Scott."

He winks at Haley and turns to exit the room as more students enter. As he leaves he hears one of the students asking, "Mrs. James Scott, are you okay? You're looking a little flushed."

Yep, he made an excellent bargain last week.

_Fin_


End file.
